New Hair?
by Wonu ingin selingkuh maz
Summary: "Kim Mingyu, kenapa rambutmu mirip denganku?" - Wonwoo "Bagaimana dengan penampilan baruku hyung? Aku terlihat lebih tampan kan?" - Mingyu. (MEANIE, SEVENTEEN)


**New Hair?**

 **Cast: Mingyu, Wonwoo, and other member seventeen**

 **Rated: K**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Wonwoo bangun kesiangan, entahlah dia merasa sangat lelah, jadwal seventeen setelah comeback sangat padat sekali. Jadi wajar bukan jika Wonwoo kelelahan?

Bangun tidur Wonwoo tidak langsung mandi atau mencuci muka, dia ingin mencari Mingyu terlebih dahulu, sedari tadi malam Wonwoo tidak bertemu dengan makhluk hitam satu itu -tolong jangan beritahu Mingyu bahwa Wonwoo sudah mengatainya hitam-

"Seokmin-ah kau lihat Kim Mingyu tidak?" Wonwoo bertanya kepada Seokmin yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Aku lihat tadi pagi sekitar jam 7 dia sudah bersiap-siap, rapih sekali, dia pergi bersama Seungcheol hyung , tapi aku tidak tahu Mingyu ingin pergi kemana hehe." Seokmin menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo panjang lebar diakhiri dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Ck, kukira kau tahu Mingyu pergi kemana, jawab panjang lebar tapi tidak ada titik terangnya." Wonwoo berkata seperti itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, kau kan bertanya lihat Mingyu tidak, yasudah kujawab seperti itu, memangnya kenapa sih? Tumben sekali mencari Mingyu." Seokmin bertanya balik kepada Wonwoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin mencarinya saja." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin sambil meminum air dingin yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Bilang saja kau merindukan belaian Mingyu. Dasar tsundere." Seokmin berkata seperti itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dihadapan Wonwoo, setelah itu dia langsung kabur dari hadapan Wonwoo.

"Dasar sinting. Merindukan belaian pantatmu. Eh tapi iya juga sih, aku merindukan belaian Mingyu, he-he-he." Wonwoo terkikik geli setelah berucap seperti itu. -sebenarnya yang sinting Seokmin atau Wonwoo sih?

#####

Setelah Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu kurang lebih selama 4 jam lebih 30 menit, akhirnya si hitam itu datang juga.

"Aku pulaaaaaang~" Teriak Mingyu ketika dia sampai di depan pintu dorm.

"Kim Mingyu, akhirnya kau pul- yak, kenapa rambutmu jadi mirip rambutku Kim Mingyuu?" belum selesai Wonwoo memberi sambutan selamat datang kepada Mingyu, dia sudah tercengang terlebih dahulu melihat penampilan baru Mingyu.

"Hehe, bagaimana hyung penampilan terbaruku? Aku terlihat lebih tampan kan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu dengan pede-nya malah berkata seperti itu.

"Tampan apanya, kau terlihat lebih hitam dengan gaya rambut seperti itu Kim." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sinis. -mulut Wonwoo berkata seperti itu, tapi hati Wonwoo berkata sebaliknya 'Kenapa Mingyu tampan sekali, omo omo omo' ya seperti itulah isi hati Jeon Wonwoo saat ini jika kalian ingin tahu-

Mendengar Wonwoo berkata sinis dihadapannya, Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahunya berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang diabaikan Mingyu hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sambil mengikuti Mingyu di belakangnya.

Mingyu -diikuti Wonwoo- berjalan kearah ruang tv.

"Wow, Jeon Wonwoo ada duaa. Hahaha" Teriakan Seokmin menggelegar sekali.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti Wonwoo, Kim. Mirip sekali." Soonyoung menambah keributan yang dibuat Seokmin tadi.

"Waahh jangan-jangan kalian... Jodoh?" Seungkwan menimpali.

"Mingyu hyung sudah mirip dengan Wonwoo hyung, hanya berbeda warna kulit saja, rambut diubah seperti apapun kulit Mingyu hyung tetap gelap gulita." itu suara Chan, maknae satu ini terlalu jujur.

"Hahahahahaha." seluruh member yang berada disitu tertawa terbahak mendengar perkataan -kelewat jujur- Lee Chan. Bahkan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memajukan bibirnya kini tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan Chan.

Mingyu hanya memasang wajah 'plis hyung, saeng, sehitam apapun aku tetap lebih tampan dari kalian.' ya kira-kira tatapan seperti itulah yang Mingyu berikan untuk orang-orang yang menertwainya. Iyaa tingkat kepedean Kim Mingyu memang berada dipuncak batas maksimal -_-

 **END :)**

* * *

Hahahaha xD ff macam apa ini? Duuh akutuh ngakak liat rambut barunya mingyu gatau kenapa -_-

Ganteng sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi? /apaini?

Aku buat cerita ini gegara liat rambut barunya mingyu, beneran deh mingyu pake rambut gitu mirip banget sama wonyuu :''D

Kalo ada yang minta sequel ntar gue kasih he-he-he /kek ada yang minta aja/ :3

Ohiya ada yang punya IG? Follow-followan kuyy.. IG ku masih perawan(?) jadi belum ada followersnya ha-ha-ha /itu juga kalo ada yang mau follow-followan sama akuuh. Kalo gada yasudah ani mwo-mwo(?) :''' (banyak bacot banget gueeh) :''


End file.
